


A Bubbly Kind of Love

by platypusesrneat



Series: Sterek Valentine Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rich Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Champagne
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	A Bubbly Kind of Love

Stiles is the first person to admit it: his boyfriend is hot. Flaming, burning, awooga awooga jaw dropping hot. And he’s rich. And powerful. And charming. And...yeah, Stiles just really loves Derek, okay?

He reflects a little more while the bubbles in his champagne tease his tongue. He’s in Derek’s lap, sprawled like a clingy human octopus.

“Your heart rate is a little fast,” Derek murmurs suddenly, stroking his hair.

“It’s nothing,” he insists, flushing. “I just like you. A lot. And I like us. I’m just really happy.”

Derek’s chest rumbles, and for a moment his eyes flicker red.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

When they finish their drinks, they set them aside get under the sheets. They’re silky against Stiles’s skin. He wants nothing more than to show his appreciation for Derek. To show appreciation for his alpha.

When his tongue tentatively swipes against the head of his boyfriend’s cock, a hand burrows into his hair.

“Good boy,” he’s told, and his eyes close in adoration.


End file.
